The Girl Next Door
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: Duo and has a run in with a rather strange yet curiously delighting girl. When Duo hears a scream coming from his neighbor's house how could he have known the same girl he met that day was just stabbed? Heero+OC (just for a bit) R&R! CH rating to change.
1. All Hollows Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way.

Author's note: I thought this up when I was coming home from my bus stop. I only own Mimi who I am basing on one of my friends. Well only how she acts in a place she doesn't know and stuff. By the way read her fics! They're soo awesome ^^ Her penname is OhimesamaShinigami. 

The Girl Next Door

"Get up you good for nothing boy!" A woman yelled causing a sleepy teenaged boy to wake up.

"I'm up Mom..."

"It's about time. Now hurry up and get dressed. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs.

"They're already here?" The boy jumped out of bed and ran literally into his closet in search for some decent clothes.

"Where is he?" A honey blonde said as she place her head on the kitchen table.

"Late usual." A tall brunette said as he looked at the staircase.

"Well what do you expect from some one like him?" The honey blonde sighed.

"Hey you..." Was heard from the stair case followed by thuds, thumps and ows.

"Maxwell did it again." A Chinese boy said as he walked out the door followed by a young man with literally just one bang.

"Duo are you okay?" The smaller of the boys asked.

"I...think so. Is today Halloween?"

"Figures he would remember the only holiday where people throw candy at you."

"Hey, that's really harsh." Duo retorted as he stood up while trying to tie the end of his braid.

"Here," The honey blonde said as she took the end of his braid and tied it, "Are you okay Duo? That sounded like a pretty bad fall."

"It wasn't anything," Duo laughed as he put his arm around the girl, "So how you doing Relena, is Heero treating you right?"

"Duo! You know we aren't dating." Relena giggled which caused Heero to give the death glare to Duo.

"Will you guys hurry up the bus is here!" Wufei stuck his head inside the door and yelled.

"Ah! My dear public awaits me." Duo strutted out of the house causing Trowa to roll his eyes, Heero to hnn, Wufei to curse and Relena and Quatre to laugh.

"It may be Halloween but we don't get to wear our costumes until tonight. So quit it." Heero growled.

"Yes Mon' Capitain."

"Move it!" Wufei said as he pushed Duo onto the bus.

"Hello ladies," Duo said as he got onto the bus, "Where shall I sit today?"

"Oh here! No here! Pick me!" Was heard throughout the bus until Relena came up behind Duo and said that he was with her.

"Can anyone get any lamer?" A black haired boy in the back of the bus said as he eyed the five boys.

"The only reason girls like them is because sooo they're perfect.," A red haired boy said; The blonde next to him made a noise that sound like a sigh, "What's your problem?"

"You guys are the lame ones. I mean, yeah they are popular but only because they're what every girl wants."

"Cammy, admit it. You know you'd love to be in Relena's place. Having all the guys adore you. Having everyone love you."

"Robbie shut up!" Cammy hissed.

"Hey who's that?" The black haired guy said as a girl with pigtails, black rimmed glasses, and a stack of books came on the bus. The girl walked to the back of the bus where there was only one empty seat. As the girl made her way there, almost everyone stared at her and snickered. The girl looked down and made her to the seat where she at alone.

"I guess it's a new girl." Robbie said as he put an arm around Cammy.

"I guess she doesn't know it's the year AC 202." 

"Mike, shut it. You were like that too once."

"Pff. I was never so geeky."

The bus pulled into the school's bus loop and came to a stop. Students began to file out of the bus. Every time the new girl would try to get off someone would push her back into her seat. By the time everyone was off the girl had already had her shoes stepped on, her pigtails pulled, and her book covers torn. Just as she was about to step off the bus someone ran right into trying to get on the bus.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I should have looked to see where I was going..." The girl looked up with sad eyes to see a pair of violet eyes staring back.

"Actually it was my fault," the boy looked up as the bus driver called his name and threw him his jacket, "I'm Duo, and you are?"

"Mimi." Duo shook Mimi's hand and began to help her with her books. Mimi's art book was laying open on the floor and Duo picked it up.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes!" Mimi tried to jump up and get it but he held it high above her head.

"These..."

"Suck. I know I'm not that good yet."

"Like hell you aren't."

"Really? You really think so?"

"Yeah, you got a lot of talent kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Well, how old are you?"

"I'm turning sixteen..." She muttered everything after that.

"What?" Duo said as he picked up her books and began to follow her as she walked towards the staircase.

"I said, I turn sixteen today."

"What's so bad about that? So you're a Halloween baby. Big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Mimi said as she grabbed her books, "Bad things always happen to me on Halloween."

"Like what?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it a sensitive subject?"

"Kinda..."

"Oh I see." Duo took his backpack off and put his jacket on.

"Well I better find room W101."

"That's your first period?"

"Yeah it says so on my schedule."

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me."

"Great!" Duo lead the way as he asked Mimi questions about where she was from and things like that.

"Alright class everyone settle down," Mrs. Frankrite said as she sat down in front of her podium, "We have a new student joining us today. Why don't you introduce yourself." She motioned for Mimi to come up to podium. Mimi looked up and then looked at Duo who nodded yes.

"Hi, my name is Mimi Yami. I know my first and last name ryhme. It's a pleasure to meet you all though."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Mimi." Mrs. Frankrite said as she 

"Well, I am of Japanese, Spanish and English decent. My hobbies are drawing, fencing and singing. I have a small family which consists of no one but me and my cat Lulu."

"You're an orphan?" Duo asked softly, Mimi nodded.

"What are you?" A cheerleader in the back of the class asked.

"Pardon?"

"Are you a geek or a freak?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you like a super smart geek or like just a freak of nature?"

"...baka no onna..." Heero perked up and actually almost laughed. 

"HAI!" Heero called back.

"Children we will all speak the only language we all have in common here."

"Mrs. Frankrite, could you ask the freak with the glasses to translate what she said to me?"

"I'll gladly do it Lea," Heero said as he stood up and motioned for Mimi to take his seat, "Here I'll even spell it out for you."

The class watched as Heero Yuy, the cute quiet one stood up and defended this girl he didn't even know. He walked to the front of the class to the dry erase board and wrote in big bold letters IDIOT OF A GIRL. Lea looked at Mimi then to Heero.

"And in what language was it in? Dorkenese?" Lea said proudly as her cheerleader friends tried to back her up. Duo and Trowa who were just about fed up with this stood up and looked at Lea and her gang of preps.

"Lea, for once in your pitiful life don't judge people by how they are!" Duo spat.

"Duo you're forgetting that's the only way she can make "friends"." 

"Please will every one put their petty differences to the side we might be able to start class." Mimi stood up and walked to the back of the class and sat alone. Even though Duo had given her a safe spot to sit in class she politely declined it.

_"What's with that girl? She seemed to be so nice earlier. I guess today just isn't her day." _Duo thought to himself as class slowly ticked away.

Author's note: This is just a test fic to see if people like it. If not it will be removed. Review anyway.


	2. A kiss can be so much fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way.

Author's note: Hi this time it really is Ohi-sama. I'm posting this up for a friend of mine. She doesn't have an account yet. I am currently trying to help her with that. But any who we are both co-writing this story so please think of it as a joint review ^^. By the way her pen name is going to be Sumomo-neko.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Random Author info:

Ohimesama_Shinigami: Age-14/Likes-James Bond movies and actor Pierce Brosnan.

Sumomo-neko: Age-17/Dislikes-James Bond movies but likes actor Pierce Brosnan.

Great team aren't they?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

*OmakE*

Momo-neko: I would just like to mention to every one that **I** am the author in charge of all writing in this story.

Ohi-sama: don't you mean **WE**?

Momo: Ah yes, my faithful lackey!

Ohi: Lackey?! WHY I OUGHTA!

Duo: Do I get a girl friend? *Ohi and Momo look at Duo with big starry eyes*

Ohi: No not now Du-chan.

Duo: Oh...does Heero?

Momo: Well he gets some tongue action. *Cracks up*

Heero: Nani onna? *Momo shuts up*

Momo: Nada Senor!

Ohi: Righhht...**ô-0 **Anywho onto to Chapter TWO!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Girl Next Door

Ch. 2: A kiss can be so fun.

"I'm home..." Mimi said as she threw her book bag on the small couch that occupied the space in the living room. Mimi sighed as she took off her glasses and untied her pigtails. 

"It's about time." A voice called causing Mimi to jump. She turned around and saw a tall outline.

"Who's there?" Mimi picked up her glasses and tried to put them on while being in a panic.

"It's me," A pair of violet eyes met Mimi's, "Duo, from school."

"Duo? What are you doing in my house?"

"The landlady let me in. I told her I was a friend of yours. She looked at me like I was nuts and laughed."

"The usual..."

"Huh?"

"The landlady is my Aunt. She hates me..." Mimi sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table after pulling to sodas out of the fridge.

"Why does she hate you?"

"Long story..."

"I got all the time in the world."

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Okie."

"Duo, why are you really here?"

"Well," Duo stopped to take a sip of the vanilla coke, "you said that you'd have a bad day today."

"Yeah and?"

"Well I just wanted to know if you did."

"School was nothing; it's later tonight that I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Mimi stood up and walked to her bedroom in the back of the apartment. Duo followed not even asking if he could.

"A curse...well it feels that way."

"Well what is it?" Duo grabbed Mimi's arm and forced her to stop. Her hazel eyes burned holes into the floor. 

"Every Halloween, some one I care about dies. That's why I have no family or friends."

"Mimi you can't be serious."

"Duo my mother, my father, my brothers, my baby sister...They all died in a car accident. I was in the same car...but I didn't die. They did." Duo's eyes widened to twice their usual size.

"You can't blame your self for something that happened such a long time ago."

"Duo just hear me out okay?" Duo sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead..."

"Last year...I had a fiance..."

"So young? Was it forced?" Duo put the soda down and stared at the small brunette who was looking at the grandfather clock next to her.

"No, we loved each other. Everyone though it was puppy love but." Mimi said as she looked at Duo.

"It wasn't. Right?"

"He never loved me...he just wanted someone to hold onto him ya know..."

"..." Duo sighed as he told Mimi to continue on.

"Well he told me he never loved me the day of our wedding."

"So what happened?"

"He died the next day." Mimi said as she closed her eyes and tried to hide the smile the wanted to sprout from beneath her skin.

The grandfather clock stroke eight, when Duo had realized that he had been there for almost five hours. The longer he stayed with Mimi the more he began to get confused by her. It's like she had a million personalities. Mimi would never get mad though. She never raised her voice unless she was kidding, or laughing. It was finally time for Duo to go when he realized that Heero was going to come over to his house.

"Goodnight Duo." Mimi said as she hugged her new friend. 

"Konban wa, chibi-san." Duo teased as he hugged her back.

Mimi closed the door only to have Lulu, her black cat, jump onto her as she sat down.

"Lulu...I don't want to be his friend. I know that I'll hurt him..."

"Nya nya?" Lulu ran her back across Mimi's stomach. Lulu than jumped onto the coffee table and sat on an old book, seemingly covered with dust.

"What is it Lu?" Mimi asked as she lay back on the couch. Mimi had just closed her eyes when she heard Lulu hiss. Mimi's eyes shot open. She jumped up and turned around to see her aunt standing in the doorway. 

"You good for nothing child. I can't believe that you had such a scrumptious man in here and you didn't..."

"I could never do what you do to men!"

"That's right I forgot. You're nothing more than an ignorant child."

"Lila could you just leave?" Mimi looked at Lila with cold eyes.

"I came to get you." Lila raised her eyebrows as she saw that Lulu was still hissing at her.

"For what?" Mimi stared at her aunt as the huge ball in her chest tightened.

"Well it is your birthday after all."

Much to her disapproval, Lila took Mimi into her part of the complex. They walked out side to the small garden in her aunt's back yard. A variety of candles and flowers were every where. A white flowing dress was thrown carelessly against a patio table chair. Lila pointed towards the dress. Mimi sighed as she watched another year of her life go down the drain.

Following their yearly procedure, Mimi took the dress and wore it. She let down her shoulder blade length hair. She placed her glasses with her clothes. Wearing nothing but the dress Mimi walked out into the windy area and lay down on the wet grass. The flimsy material the dress was made of absorbed the water. The wet material stuck to her skin. Shivers ran down her spine.

"Are you ready?" No answer came from Mimi as her aunt stared at the girl. Lila walked over to Mimi with a small dagger in her hands.

"Why must we always do this..." Mimi whispered as her aunt slit her wrist. A sharp pain ran through Mimi's body. Tears formed in her eyes. She forced her self not to move.

"To keep her at bay..." Lila said as she did the other wrist. Mimi blinked the tears in her eyes away as she looked up. She saw her next door neighbor's house. Duo's house. She saw that the light in one room was on. And that a tall person was moving around inside.

A sharp pain ran through Mimi's heart. She could never love nor like another human again. Mimi took a breath of air and gasped,

"But...why..." Mimi closed her eyes. Her aunt had never answered this question.

"Child, you were cursed with a demon. A demon who feeds on your loved one," Lila stood over Mimi, she watched as her niece's eyes flung open, "I thought you might be old enough to understand."

"You're..."

"I can't lie about this dear." Lila bent down so that her face was directly in front of Mimi's. She ran her free hand over Mimi's face. She stood up again and mumbled something Mimi couldn't understand. When she opened her eyes again everything was blurry. She tried to blink it off but it didn't do anything to her view.

"I hate you..."

"It's for your own good..." Lila whispered before she drove the dagger into Mimi's chest. Mimi let out a bloodcurdling scream, before her entire body went limp. A light seemed to be coming out of her bosom. Lila cradled her niece's body and spoke strange words.

"What does thy want?" A figure in front of Lila asked. Lila looked up and grinned.

"Ferity...how lovely to see you again." Lila gently placed Mimi's body on the floor before returning to the figure.

Duo was in his room trying to find his pack of rubber bands when he heard a scream. He thought he heard it come from next door, so naturally he looked out the window only to see Mimi's blood soaked body in her aunts arms.

"Oh my god!" Duo almost yelled.

"What?" Heero asked as he watches Duo run down the stairs of the house and out the door. He ran to Mimi's door and turned the knob and to his luck it was unlocked. He ran to through the small house and to the back yard. He threw open the sliding doors and ran straight to Mimi.

"What are you doing fool?" Lila yelled as Duo grabbed Mimi and pulled the dagger out.

"What did you do!" Duo yelled back.

"You moron, now she might die!" Lila said completely ignoring the figure in front of her.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Duo yelled as Heero ran out onto the back porch, "You just stabbed her!"

"That girl..." Heero barely said above a whisper.

"Just get away from her damn it!" Lila said as she pushed Duo off of Mimi's now pale body. Lila picked her up and carried her to the other side. Heero looked up and saw that a black clothed figure was walking or air walking towards Duo.

"Let the girl rest. Her body is weary from stress," Duo looked up into the bluest, yet coldest pair of eyes he had ever seen. He felt an ice-cold hand on his cheek. He glanced at the hand touching his face, "Thy eyes, thy eyes hold a history. A history long since kept."

"Duo..." Heero said as Mimi's hand began to move. As much as Duo wanted to spring over to Mimi, he couldn't. It was if his body was frozen to the very spot he sat. 

"I...slept..." Was all that Mimi said as she was picked up by Heero and lead inside.

"Mystical forces or not. This kid is going to die if you don't show me where the first aid kit is." Heero laid her down on the nearest couch and ripped the front part of the dress off, revealing everything Mimi was hiding. A pale chest full of scars in almost the same area. Heero ignored the fact that her bosom was right in front of him as he gently touched the wound. He took the ripped material and formed a make shift gauze. 

"Aishiteru...hero." Heero looked at Mimi as she raised her cold clammy hand to his face.

"What did you just say?"

"I love you...hero." Mimi's hazel eyes began to flutter shut.

"Are you okay?"

"My hero..." Mimi said as she let her hand fall down to her chest. 

"Well, this settles it. The girl is insane." Heero mumbled as he stood up and walked over to Duo who sat on the wet grass staring at it. Lila looked up at the boys and shook her head.

"I'll talk to Mimi about this later. I'm leaving now. Gentlemen, I bid you a good night. And by the way, don't get to attached." Duo and Heero looked on as Lila left the back yard. Duo sighed and continued to stare at the ground before finally speaking.

"How is she?"

"Duo, I went inside a minute ago, this isn't a movie. It's not like she..."

"I'm fine." Heero and Duo turned around to see that Mimi was standing in front of them.

"But..." Duo trailed off in complete shock.

"I go through this every year. I'm used to it. I just never had some one twist the dagger out so it kind of shocked me."

"Um sorry?"

"What do you mean you're used to it?" Heero said with a grim look on his face.

"You don't understand. I have to do this. It's so that I can keep her away..."

"Her? Her who?" Heero asked as he watched Mimi put her glasses on.

"I think I'm gonna..." Duo passed out as he watched Mimi pull up her skirt.

"What? I'm wearing spandex." Heero shook his head and walked away. Mimi went inside and put on a change of clothes and then told Heero that they should take Duo home. 

Heero picked up the mound of skin and bones that was dubbed Duo and carried him to his room. Mimi walked with Heero and opened doors on the way. Mimi looked out from Duo's room and realized that he had a perfect view of her room and back yard.

"_No wonder he saw..." _Mimi thought to herself.

"Do you mind explaining everything to me now?" Heero said in a rather monotonous voice. Mimi sighed and then laughed.

"I guess so. But first, since it is my birthday is it okay if I do something out of the blue?"

"I guess so. Just hurry up." Mimi walked up Heero and stood face to face with him. Even though she had to look up she was still face to face. Mimi smiled as she stood on the tips of her toes. Heero, who was expecting a slap or punch in the face tensed as he watched Mimi get onto her the tips of her toes and raise her hands.

The last thing Heero expected was what she gave him, a kiss. She pressed her lips against his in such a way Heero was shocked. She had wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breast pressed against his chest. Heero following instinct and something else (Ohi's note: Isn't Momo a little perverted?) he wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to lean back on something for support and instead fell onto the floor, but somehow managing not to break the kiss.

Hands roamed through hair, up sides and thighs. Moans escaped Heero's mouth. Mimi's glasses were thrown carelessly to the side. Heero flipped them over so that he was lying on top of her. Mimi didn't complain about the added weight on her. They continued with out breaking the kiss, not once did they open their eyes. Not once did they actually stop and look up to see if Duo was awake. Not once did they notice that he was awake.

"H-Heero? Mimi?!" Duo almost screeched. Mimi and Heero stopped when they **finally** realized what they were doing. Heero jumped off Mimi and actually turned beat red. Duo stood up and smiled.

"We...I...but she." Heero stuttered.

"Heero you dog! What base did ya manage to get to?" Duo joked as he playfully punched Heero's arm. Heero stared at Mimi as she straightened herself out. Heero walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Duo..."

"So...you like Heero?" Mimi sighed as she sat down on Duo's bed.

"I was just trying to thank him..." She sighed.

"By what, going all the way with him?" Duo joked as he handed Mimi her glasses.

"NO! I would never!" Mimi yelled, "I just meant it to be a small simple kiss, I didn't think that it would go so far."

"I don't think I've ever seen Heero like that. I think you might be the one human being that has been able to break down that wall of his."

"Well can I tell you something funny?"

"Sure." Duo handed her a brush seeing as how she needed one.

"I enjoyed that." Mimi giggled as she looked at Heero from the doorway who was looking at her from the stairs.

End Chapter Two : A kiss can be so fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors' note: I think the both of us did really good on this! I just wish we had more inspiration. Well Ohi saw the new James Bond movie 'Die Another Day' today so she should be chock-full of ideas for the next chapter. God her obsession with poor Brosnan. All though he is a very elegant man and I can see why she likes him so. But anyway, I hope we get some reviews for this chapter. We had so much fun writing this. I changed the summary because Ohi-sama is terrible with them. Well Wish us luck on the later chapters! 

Love: Momo-neko and Little Miss. ObessedwithPierceBrosnan-sama


End file.
